Radiation Poisoning
by Rexthedoge
Summary: Non canon as hell, It is my take on A space era fallout Humanity. After They Rise From A Radiation Soaked Planet, They Strive towards the Stars, Making a Vast Empire, However Some Cannot Appreciate How Far a Civilization has Come, However... War...War never Changes...
1. Prologue

Radiation Poisoning

Authors Note:This was Inspired by Various other FO/ME Crossovers,And Please rate it,I don't really have much else to say aside from This is my First Fanfic.

-2277:The Lone Wanderer,Known Simply as "Red" Leaves the Vault 101,Fleeing from death.

2278:The Lone Wanderer And the Brotherhood of steel Succesfully destroy the Enclave for good,And begin Open Recruitment after Uncovering A Large Cache of Power Armour

2279:The East Coast Brotherhood Begins Unification of all Peaceful Settlements in the Capital wasteland and begin Restoration on Washington D.C

July 28th 2279:The East Coast Brotherhood Assaults Raven Rock,Instead of destroying it they Take It over as a base.

2280:Most Vaults are Cleared of Valuable Technology and Medical Supplies,The Brotherhood with help from Militia forces assault Vault 87 Through Little Lamplight,Ending the Super Mutant Threat.

2281:The Courier Takes the job of Delivering the Platinum chip to Mr. House,And is Shot in the Head by Benny,Later that Year he Killed Benny in his own Casino and Succesfully delivered his Package.

September 12th 2281,The Courier Begins Working for Mr. House,And Unites The Great Khans,Omertas Boomers,And White Gloves under Vegas.

October 1st 2281 :2nd Battle For the Hoover Dam Begins Vegas Forces Push Both the NCR and Legion out of the Mojave For good

December 16th 2281:The Brotherhood of Steel Begins Expanding East,Meeting the Texan and Midwestern Brotherhood And takeing the Pitt

2282:House takes Zion,The Divide,Sierra Madre And Big mountain under his banner,And makes Nellis a Working fort once more.

August 2282:The East Coast Brotherhood,Texan Brotherhood and Midwestern Brotherhood all Unite,Giving a large Boost in Military and Supplies.

July 6th 2282:After A Brotherhood Project To Cure Super Mutants of Their Stupidity using a Specially modified FEV,A Test Subject Breaks loose And "Red" Managed to put it down,But he was exposed to the FEV and put in Quarintine

October 17th 2282:"Red" Is Released,And Shows To have Faster Regenerating Cells,Which also continuously Repair his Organs,Making his Life Span Sky Rocket to An Estimate of the Thousands if not more.

October 28th 2282: Sarah Lyons is Killed in action,Shortly after hearing Elder Lyons Dies from a Heart attack Presumably caused by the News his Daughter had Died,Making "Red" Next in line.

2283:The Brotherhood and Vegas Meet,Negotiating Trade and an Alliance Shortly after.

July 1st-December 30th: 2283:The Brotherhood Expands South and North,Claiming Massive pieces of land and Doing Mass Construction in their new land.

2284:NCR,in an Attempt to Regain Territory Declares War on The Legion,Vegas,And The Brotherhood

2285:Vegas and The Brotherhood Exterminate Any Remaining Legion Forts leaving them Scrambled and Dieing,The NCR Also Faces Large Amounts of Casualties From the Vegas/Brotherhood Attacks,And the Brotherhood Of Steel members At Hidden Valley Are Willingly Merged into The Brotherhood Giving access to T-51b Armour.

2286:Washington DC and Most of The Capital Wasteland is Made Safe and Civilized,And Civilization Thrives in Brotherhood And Vegas Territory,Towns Are all over Both Territorys.

2287:President Kimball is Assasinated by a Sqaud of Brotherhood Initiates.

October 2287:The NCR Surrenders To the Brotherhood and Vegas, Vegas Receives Most of the Territory,And Begin Stone/Iron Mineing, As Does the Brotherhood.

2290:House Launches a Small Plasma Powered Probe into Space to Gather Minerals ,After its Success He Gives the Brotherhood Schematics for them and Both Factions make Large Fleets of Resource Gathering Robots.

2291:The Brotherhood Expands to The Rest of The Globe, Encountering only a Hundred or more Survivors During their Expansion.

2301:Vegas and The Brotherhood Create The Alliance, A loose Military Bond Between the two, They Set rules about Colonization, One of Which being whomever lands first, Gets 90% of all the land.

2302:Cars,For the First Time in Years are Rolling off Production Lines, As well as Military Vehicles Such as Plasma Thrust Powered Vertibirds, And Power Armor Is Improved, And Mass Produced

2304:The Brotherhood Launches Several Colonization Craft to Luna, Establishing Several Domed Cities and Mineing Areas, Vegas Claiming the Remaining 10% of land.

2305:Vegas Lands On Mars,Aswell as The Moon of Jupiter,Europa Via New Spacecraft Made using a Template of Pre-War Schematics, The Brotherhood Takes over 10% of all martian land.

2306:The Alliance Discovers Prothean Ruins on Mars,And Simply Take the Kinetic Barrier Technology,And Prepare to face them in a War,Building Several Orbital and Land Defenses Around their Colonies,The bulk of Which are on Earth.

2307:Warships are Fitted with Laser,Missle and Plasma Weaponry to Face the Protheans,Or Any other Species using their Technology.

2308:Vegas and The Brotherhood Both Span Across the Entire Globe Making Entire cities and Towns and Police forces are being made in the process,Life is Very Close to Being Pre-War.

January 18th 2308:The Total Human Population Reaches 9.4 Billion Across all of their colonies.

2309:Humanity Now Spans their Entire Solar System,And Activate the Charon Relay after Putting Large Amounts of Defense Around it.

2310:Humanity Expands to 50 Planets,More Planets Have Colonization Craft towards them,Also Humanity Keeps a Bulk of Ships at the Front Lines of their Colonies To keep Any unwanted things out.

2340:After Establishing Colony 100,The Brotherhood World of Shanxi,The Alliance moves One Civilian Craft,3 Frigates 5 Cruisers And 1 Dreadnought to Relay 314 To Activate it.

January 2340:The Brotherhood owns most of Sol,And makes larges Armys of Power Armoured Soldiers, And Begin making Tanks powered by HE3 Cells, Or Solar Power.


	2. So it Begins

Hey Guys,This is Chapter 2,Or The first Actual Chapter I hope you enjoy,Please Rate.

* * *

General Arterius Sat in his Captains chair aboard the Turian Dreadnought "Righteous Fury", Pondering whose ships were activating a relay to Rachni Territory.

"This Ignorant Species must be punished, Have the fleet Power up weapons,Then Fire at their Larger craft." Said Arterius

"Yes General" Responded The Ensign Communication Officer

"Sir,Unidentified Craft have appeared on the Radar" Said Ensign Robinson

"Power Up Weapons, Probably Pirates" Responded Admiral Johnson

Just as Johnson mouthed those words his Dreadnought,The Alliance Space Vehicle "Titan" Rocked As Slugs Hit its Kinetic barriers.

"Fire Our Laser Weapons at their Bridge!" Yelled Johnson

As he said that,The Ship Was Rocking from all of Weapons Firing, 3 Of the Turian Cruisers Blew into Three pieces from the Fire, Their barriers doing nothing against the Energy Weapons

"Sir…Three of our Cruisers were just Destroyed.." Reported the Ensign

"What!?" Screamed Arterius in Anger, Considering Three Cruisers were not Easily destroyed.

The Righteous Fury's Main Gun Was fired, Breaking one of the Alliance Frigates Kinetic Barriers and then Tearing the ship into two, However the Alliance Fleet sent one Frigate Back to Shanxi to Warn them and Request the Third Fleet to Assist the planet's defense, Then the Remaining Dreadnought, And Three Frigates Opened Fire With their Plasma Throwers, Once Again Going straight Through the Turian Kinetic Barriers

"Fire on their Dreadnought, We have Eighteen Cruisers Left, I want every cannon in the fleet firing on them." Said Aterius Said

The Massive Amount of Slugs Slammed into the Titan, Pulling their Barriers down and Hull Integrity to 45%

"Order a Full retreat back to Shanxi" Said Johnson

With that, The Alliance Fleet Retreated back to Shanxi.

"Have The Fifth Fleet Called in to Reinforce us ,After they arrive here we will Assault them."

Said Aterius, Tracking the Enemy Fleets movements back to Shanxi.

As the Alliance Fleet Arrived Shanxi was Going into a State of Defense and Civilians were being Evacuated to Bunkers Set up,Planetary And Orbital Defenses being Armed and Manned,Shanxi Was Ready to Defend Itself.

As The Small Exploration Fleet Arrived at Shanxi, The Alliance Third Fleet Arrived From the Half Complete Arcturus Station.

"Prepare for Humanities First Inter Stellar Conflict, Also send word to Earth and the Colonies to Increase Vertibird and Power Armor Production" Ordered Johnson

-Codex Entry Power Armour:Metallic Armor Made Before the Great war and Greatly Improved Through Humanities Expansion Through the Stars,Now Capable of Standing Either a Squad of Council Species Grade Gunships, Or A Very Light Mass Accelerator Round, Aswell as Matching 3 Makos, It is Used by Almost all Human Forces Even Snipers Have their own Lightweight Variation.


	3. The Beginning of a War

Hi Guys, This is the author (You Probably Already knew that) I'd like to thank you all for the Good reviews, They mean a lot to me I will Try to Write as much as I can, However I have School to attend therefore I cannot write everyday.

As the Turian Fifth Fleet Arrived, Arterius's Battered fleet Was Assimilated into the Fifth Fleet, All 457 Ships, Most Being Cruisers And the Other 124 Were either Frigates or Dreadnoughts Headed towards the Mass Relay Leading to Shanxi.

Meanwhile, At Shanxi The Admiral Was Barking orders to the Third Fleets and Defense Teams "No ,I want Power Armored Soldiers Guarding the City gates ,And AA Set up all Over the city, And I want snipers on Anything taller then 4 Meters!" Ordered Johnson

Then, Large Booms of Ships Decelerating Came from the Nearby Relay.

"Admiral, There are 456 Unidentified Objects Heading right for Shanxi!" Said The Navigator

"How many do we have in our fleet?" Asked Johnson

"230 Ships, Over half are Frigates However all are Fitted with The Latest Technology,450 Vertibirds, Plasma Fueled Of Course And 340 Fighters" Reported a Logistics Officer

"How many Soldiers do we have?" Asked Johnson "About Five Thousand, Sir." Reported Another Logistics officer.

"I want half of them on the Surface, Prep all Fighters and Vertibirds as well I want Boarding pods ready too!" Ordered Johnson, However Just as he said that Mass Accelerators were fired at his Fleet, Destroying 4 Frigates, And Critically Damaging a fifth.

The fleet Launched a Swarm of Fighters and Vertibirds, Half Of Both Going to the Surface to Defend the Colony, And after the Fighters and Vertibirds Responsible for boarding Were Out of the Firing line, Johnsons Fleet Responded with Swarms of Fighter missiles, Gatling lasers Mounted on the Fighters and Vertibirds, While Ship mounted Laser Cannons, Which thanks to Advancements in coolant Allowed Faster Firing And Plasma Throwers Fired in Retaliation, Turian Shields Offered no Protection from the Energy Blasts, Crushing the Ships Unlucky enough to be Targeted, Only 347 Craft Remained functioning in the Turian Fleet, Meanwhile on Shanxi, Lt. Black was On The Top floor of the Alliance Recruitment Center, His Power Armor Too Dark to Gleam From the lights, Just then He saw an Alien Dropship land in front of an Apartment complex, "Alien Bastards, First they Attack our Fleets now their after out Civies, Well I think they deserve an Award." With that He Aimed Down His Plasma Bolter's High Powered Scope and Fired a Plasma slug into the Skull of one of the 5 Turians in the Enemy Squadron, Instantly Killing the Unfortunate Soul he hit. "Hah Look at em Scramble." As the Frightened Aliens Ran for Cover, Just then an Alliance Fighter, Not much Different From Pre-War Designs, Dropped a 2 Ton Bomb on them, Blowing The Remaining Four Into Bits and Pieces. Lt. Black Waved at The Pilot, But The Latter was Going too Fast Too notice. "This is just the Start of a War…" Said Black.


	4. Retaliation

"How are things on the Surface" Asked Johnson "Not Well, Our armor and Weaponry are Holding them off..But their sheer numbers is what's getting us." Responded His Comms officer

"Sir,The Enemy Fleet has just Destroyed Another Dreadnought!" Exclaimed the Comms Officer 

"Sir,More Ships are Coming in." Said the Pilot of Johnsons Dreadnought.

"How many?" "Over One Thousand,Sir."

"My God.." Responded Robinson "I want all Ships left in this fleet ready to fire."

With that said,The Ship Crew could her many Hums of Turian Slugs racing at them, Thousands of them.

**The Alliance Thought its Craft Invincible From this new Foe,They would be proven they were as mortal as the Enemy they fought.**

In that instant,Over a Third of The Alliance Fleet's Craft exploded,However Each Human Faction had Even larger Fleets then what they had in the Alliance, The Alliance being only a Means of Slight Unification and Protecting One another.

"Call in The Brotherhood First Fleet, Lets Show these alien Bastards What Humanity is made of."

With that, The Comms officer Managed to get the First Fleet En-Route.

_After what felt like Hours of Fighting,Their Hope had Arrived..Or so they thought. _

"Sir..The Ships don't have Human IFF's" Dreadfully said his Comms officer,As the "Titan" Rocked from the Slugs pounding it.

"Sir,The Fleets Getting hammered,We only have 19 Ships left! They have **Thousands!"**

Johnson Sighed "Call the Order to Retreat" With that, The Titan Began Moveing forward as its Main gun Tore through 4 Turian Craft, All Being Dreadnought sized.

"Have the Brotherhood First Fleet Meet us In Sol"

"Yessir.." The Communications Officer Replied,Knowing Meeting in Humanity's Home System would be stupid as they could track them.

"Wait,Sir They Just jumped in ETA Arrival is 50 Seconds at FTL Speeds."

"Call off the Retreat Order, Lets show these bastards The Power of the Brotherhood."

Fifty Long Seconds Later, The Brotherhood First Fleet, Five Thousand of Humanity's Finest Craft Arrived, Almost Instantaniously Ripping 500 Turian Craft Apart.

"Hell Yeah! Exclaimed Johnson"

"Sir, Elder Red Would like to Speak with you."

"Put it Through."

Red Apeared The "Titans" Bridge Viewscreen, Looking To be in his Late Twenties, When in Reality he was Over 100.

"Hello Admiral, I Would like to Congratulate you on Losing 437 Alliance Spacecraft." Said Red

"Sir, We Had to hold Shanxi, I Take no Pride in that many Ships being Destroyed." Replied Johnson

"No Matter, My Fleet Shall Commence a Land Assault on Shanxi, Please Report to Arcturus Station For Debriefing, And Hopefully to Fill your fleet back up with Craft." Ordered Red

Johnson Could see Hundreds of Vertibirds, Some Carrying Newly Created Tanks Flying towards Shanxi.

"Alright Soldiers, The High Elder of the Brotherhood will Be Joining us in The Battle Today, Infact He is in this Very Vertibird!" Said Staff Sergeant Darnan

"So That means Do you Goddamn Best! I want you to fight until you die! Do you understand me?!"

"Sir Yes Sir!" Replied the Squadron

"I could not have Said Better My Self Staff Sergeant" Said Red, Dressed in Lightweight Power Armor, A Trench Coat and a NCR Ranger Looking Power Helmet.

"ETA Until We land is Sixt- Oh god! Brace For Impact!" Exclaimed the Pilot

A Missile Barrage Slammed into The Vertibird, Which was Guided by Vertibird Gunships, The Escorts Firing Half of their missile Stocks into the area from which the Missile Came.

"Now, Your Objective is here, To Reclaim Fort Lyons, And Establish It as a FOB And Pray to Whatever Deity you may Believe in the Enemy Does not notice and barrage you from Orbit with kinetic Slugs." Informed Red.

"Contact!" Yelled the Pilot as the Soldiers Ran out of the Vertibird Back Ramp, Red Calmly Following.

After 3 Hours Of Walking, The Squadron Saw Large Flames in the Sky, All Confirmed Turian Ship kills.

"Proof of our Fleets Power." Said Red.

"Look We've Reached Fort Lyons Already." Said Red, The Turians Had the Place under Lockdown for Science teams , Which would Study and take Human Technology, A Group Snipers had Already Begun Picking off Turian Soldiers From Buildings

"Lets go." Said Red To His Squadron, The Fleet Sent Them Reinforcements and Gunship Vertibirds Just Outside the fort Area, Making them an Army of 450 Soldiers, All Clad in the Latest Power Armor and Outfitted with Fully Automatic AE9 Laser Rifles. The Gunships and Snipers Picked off A Great Deal of Turians, Making their Job Far Easier, They had Reached the Front Gate, Which Was Blown open with a Improvised Bomb Consisting of One C-4 Charge, and Two Mininukes After a soldier Set it on the Gate and Blew it, The Army made its way into the Fort, A Squadron Of turians Opened fire, Nailing 4 Human soldiers in the Gut, However They were Blown Apart by Laser Burst, Tearing all but one Apart

After they Arrested Five Turians, And Took Control of the Fort, The Turians Were Loaded on Shuttles and Sent to the Brotherhood fleet for Interrogation

After A lot of Cheering, Red Said to his men "We've Won the Battle, However this War in Far from over. We have Requested Tanks from the Fleet Which should Arrive Shortly, And I need Anti Aircraft Batteries Set up Immediately." Said Red, Quite simply at that.

_Meanwhile In Space_

"Sir They only have 23 Craft Left" Said Ensign Williams

"How many have we lost?" Asked Rear Admiral Hackett

"Only Fifty out of Five Thousand, All Recoverable and We have Salvage teams Hooking up Cables to Tow 'Em to a Shipyard." Reported Williams

"Good, Send Word to Earth To Prepare A Few of our Warheads, I have a Feeling the Elder Will order a Retaliation Strike."

"Roger Sir" Williams Said

_Meanwhile At the Turian Fleet  
_

"How Have We lost So many Craft!?" Yelled Arterius In his fire Ridden Bridge

"Sir..Our Kinetic Barriers are Useless Against there Weapons." Said an Ensign

"Sir.. We have Just Lost Our Forward operations Base."

"I want Everything we have Left Firing Now!" Roared Aterius

"Sir The enemy Fleet Is Powe-" Said the Ensign, Being Cut off as Lasers Tore Through the Bridge, Shooting him in the Head And Nailing the Security Teams

"Good Work Men,Now lets Arrest this Bastard" Said General Robinson

"You will Never Have me!" Yelled Arterius As he Opened Fire with His Sidearm, The Rounds Bouncing off the Brotherhood Soldiers Power Armour

"Have it Your way" Said Robinson As he Fired a Plasma Slug Through The Turian Admirals Head

"After we get Far enough back Detonate the Charges in the Reactor" Said Robinson To his Teams Demolitions Expert

"Yes sir" Replied the Soldier

"Now, Let me Just get a Copy of their Starmap.." Said Robinson, Inserting a 2 TetraByte Hardrive into a Turian Console

"Mmk, Lets Get moveing" Said Robinson, looking at The Star Map

After They Arrived on the Titan And Gave Red The Starmap

"Lets Attack Here, It is A Heavy Industrial World, Are those Missile Destroyers here Yet?" Asked Red

"They Just Arrived Sir." Said Robinson

"Have Half the Fleet and All of the Destroyers Load up With Nukes and EMP's Then Head there." Ordered Red

"Target Agricultural And Military Installations, As well as Any Space Dock or Space Port."

"Yes Sir" Responded Robinson

Robinson Took The Ships Red Gave him to the Turian Planet "Valeren"

They Arrived, And Were Contacted by a Turian Border Patrol Craft, However they ignored The Message, And First Fired Nuclear Weapons into Agriculture, Military Installations, And made the Planet Unable to Provide for Itself, They Actually had Spare Nuclear Weapons, Which were Fired into Areas That could be made into Agricultural Settlements, Then EMP's and Nukes Flew into Space Docks and Other Stations ,And The Humans Only left one Communication Satellite left


	5. The Joys of Diplomacy

Meanwhile, At the Citadel People Watched The Human bombardment Of Valeren

"This Footage Was Captured by The Few Merchant Craft and Orbital Stations Left working After the Alien Bombardment, However Rumors State That the Hierarchy attacked This Unknown Species, And was Crushed, And The Many Ships Attacking Valeren Were Part of a Retaliation Fleet, Now to Our Council Correspondent, Y'gar Chumesh." Reported An Asari News Anchor, Over the Destruction of Valeren

"The Council Is Actually Sending A Small Negotiations Craft to their Only Recorded System to make Contact, They Plan to Make The Turian Hierarchy Pay For the Damages of The Species's Settlement, More In 3 Solar Hours."

Meanwhile, On the Council Negotiations Craft "Humble Dawn"

"Why must the Hierarchy Pay Repercussions to a Species That Sought to Unleash the Rachni!?" Roared the Turian Councilor

"Your Species Attacked their colony Unprovoked, You had Need to destroy the Fleet Activating Relay 314, However a Invasion of their Colony was Unnecessary." Calmly Said the Asari Councilor

"Councilors, We are a Few Seconds From their Colony, Oh Wait we just Exited FTL."

"Unidentified Craft, Identify Yourself or you Will be Fired Upon!" Roared a Human Admiral

"We Are a Negotiations Craft, We mean no Harm, We are here To Discuss Repairing your Colony Where our Allies Destroyed it" Said A Councilor

"Very Well, Dock at Station 5, Docking bay 2" Said the Admiral, Forwarding Coordinates to their ship

As they Docked, Brotherhood Elites Guarded The Docking Bay door, As the Bay door opened they were Escorted to a Conference Room, Where The Brotherhood High Elder Sat, As well as a Securitron

"Ah, There is more Life…" Said Red

"Yes, It Seems we were far less alone then we had Thought, Even more so then in Pre-war."

"House, Have you read That Document the Brotherhood made Public? It was a Pre-war Document About a Crash Site, We never Did find anything, I only Found a Dead… Green thing, And a Very Nice Enegy Weapon." Said Red

"Red, Of Course I Have not, We Already Discussed We would not Meddle With Each Other Unless Needed." Said House, Taking Control of a Securitron

"Now, Let us Begin Negotiations." Said Red And House

After the Council Explained the Basic Rules of Membership Of the council, And Offered them An Embassy, However They Offered Nothing to Pay for The Ruined Buildings, made Derelict hulks of Concrete and Iron by Turian Slugs

"Councilor, Let me Stop you, We Rely On Artificial Intelligence, It is Involved in all Aspects of Our Life, And Almost Every Human is Genetically Modified, Where we Come from, Past Leaders were Dumb enough to Nuke Each other over a Flammable Black liquid, Black Burnable rocks, And Radioactive Metal Used to make, I'm going to let you guess, More Nukes!" Red Said In Disappointment.

"Ahem, Due to Scout Reports..From what Little Turian Ships Survived your Fleets… You Possess Energy Weapons, We would Like to Offer you a Trade of Technology, We would allow you Access to Study our Technology, In Return.. You would Allow us Study of your Weapons Technology."

After Getting A Nod From House, Red Cut her off

"Councilor, What you just Offered our Species in a Nutshell is This, Suicide, For Some Primitive Magnet Propelled Slugs, Shitey "Shields" Only Capable of Blocking Kinetic Strikes, And God Awful FTL Engines, How long were you on that Ship?" Exclaimed Red in Surprise And Anger

"According to My Pip-boy, We Tagged you at the Outreaches of the System…About 3 Weeks ago, If you were Us Even in a Dreadnought, It would take a few Days."

"If you are Not Willing to Join us, Wouldn't It Be Safe to Assume you are a Threat to the Galaxy?" Smugly Said the Turian Councilor

Red Sighed "If you want a War, It will merely Prove To Humanity how Primitive and Stupid your Species are, The Alliance, which is What You faced, Aside from that Fleet that Took down the Turian Fleet of Thousands, And lost only Fifty Frigates.. And The Alliance Is Equipped with 3rd Generation Brotherhood and Vegas Technology, We're in our Sixth Generation of Tech. 3rd gen Tech Held off your Fleets, Which were Your best Tech, Yes? Until a Real Fleet Arrived to wipe them out." Explained Red

"We are More then Ready for War, We have Quite a Few Planets we can colonize, Mine, and Make Industry On. We Could Also do to your Homeworlds What we did to The Turian Planet of Valeren" Said House, Bringing up A Galaxy Map Taken From the Righteous Vengeance

"You were Stupid Enough To give Each other Territory Maps."

"Sir, I'm Sorry to Interrupt, But Three Unidentified Craft, All Saying they are Ambassador Craft Have Arrived." Said a Soldier to Red

"Have them Dock, The Council And us Were just Finishing."

"If you Will not Join us.. You must Die." Said The Turian Councilor, Which Caught the Attention of the Brotherhood Soldiers in the Room, which All Drew Their Weapons, Shortly After a Turian Team Was Caught, And Killed

"No, Since you were Planning to Make Ridiculous Offers, And Had a team Ready to Try and Kill us, You must die." Said Red, Drawing a Modified Plasma Pistol

"Shoot These Foolish Primitives." Said Red, About to fire a Plasma slug into the Turian Councillor

"Wait! please don't kill me! kill these fools! but not me!" Begged the Turian

"You foolish Ape!" yelled the Asari Councillor

"If you kill us, the Council races will respond."

"And i will decimate you planets and fleets." said Red, firing a slug into the Turian first, then the Asari, and Brotherhood soldiers killed the Salarian

The Council Was Dead, However they were Cleaned Up, And the Negotiation Craft was Thrown Into Shanxi's Atmosphere, Without Its Shields or engines Started, Causing it to Fall apart

"Sir, Three Races, The Quarians, Krogan And Geth Wish to Have their Ambassadors Speak with you"

Said a Secretary

"Go Ahead and Send them in." Said Red

They Did not Discuss Anything Related to Technology, Instead of Trade, The Quarians were Given a Planet The Humans Sent Terraforming Craft to, Shanxi's Neighbor Praxis, Giving them a Temporary Home, All Three Races Made an alliance With the Humans, And Humanity Said they would Help The Quarians Reclaim Rannoch, And the Geth Agreed To Help the Quarians Evict the Heretics from Rannoch, And Humanity Began Working on a Genophage Cure And Terraforming Equipment to Make Tuchanka Habitable, And In Turn the Krogan Agreed To help Humanity in their War with the Three Main Galactic Powers.

_Humanity Recognized The Threat, And Installed a Special Hull Integrity monitor In their Ships, Upon Hitting 0% Integrity, The Ship and All its Data and Weapons Tech would be Destroyed, And they Terraformed and Colonized Any Planet they Could, And Almost All of their planets were Preparing For War, Building Weapons, Armor, Fighters, Vertibirds, Tanks, And Ships, Dreadnoughts, Frigates and Cruisers Took Priority in That Order, All Were First Gen and Meant For Both Alliance, And Whatever Faction was building them to Control, Humanity's First True War would Be Fought, And Barely Won, At the Cost of Trillions of lives._


	6. Preparations

"So, Any Word On when the Council Will be Getting Back?" Asked A Female Reporter

"Not yet" Said Y'gar

_Little did the Council races know, their leaders were dead._

"How is our Total Fleet Strength?" Asked Red "Just Around 10 Thousand." Said His Secretary

Humanity Managed to Build 1 Thousand Ships in a Month. A very Impressive Feat.

And their Industry Grew By the Week. The Council races however, had fleets numbering just around 300,000, most low tech frigates, and Humanities allies were providing additional industry, and Military production in general was high and rising.

However, eventually someone would squeak. A geth soldier was Caught, one guarding the Geth Ambassador, the people who killed it gave the News Station Proof that the council had died, aswell as the reason Humanity had killed them.

"This Is Reason for a True Scale war." Said the Turian Primarch in a Press Conference

However, the Asari had joined the Turians in Their Quest to exterminate humanity, The Salarians Secretly Sent a Negotiations Craft for a Official Alliance, and the Salarians would Help Human Industry and military, And do all they could to help their war Effort.

When asked why they responded "Because we do not like The Turians and Asari, They are Bullies, Nothing more. We know what had Happened, They Threatened to wage war on you Over Technology, And Were going to Force You into the Council, You are one of Few who resist, And hopefully one that Survives their Onslaught."

"I want All of Our Fleets At Shanxi, That's the only Breach. And The Quarian homeworld is there." Ordered Red.

"Sir, The Geth And Quarians are joining us in Shanxi's defense force." Reported a Quarian, One of few allowed to initiatally Join the Alliance's newly founded Extraterrestrial Defense Corps, And the Quarians Quickly Forged a Strong alliance with the Humans, Due to the Fact Humans Respected them like Proper beings, And Even Updated Their Ships with 2nd Generation Human Tech.

"I want To Prepare this System like we Prepared Sol, So you know what to do, Admiral." Said High Elder Red

"So, you want Over a Thousand Defense stations, Orbital Cannons, AND Shield towers over And On Shanxi?" Asked Hackett, Confused

"Yes, I do." Said Red.

"Consider it done." Said Hackett.

Sorry for the Short Chapter guys, I just Wanted It to Be About Humanity Making Allies, The Death of the Council Being Uncovered, And Preparations for war.


	7. Mobilization

"Are the fleets ready, yet?" Asked The General Sadis "Not quite, we have to Re-arm quite a few before they are ready to face the Enemy." Responded a Turian logistics officer

"No matter, mobilize them now." Said the young general "Yes sir" Responded the Logistics officer

"The Asari fleets are Ready, General." Said a Asari Admiral, Walking into the Turian Stations Bridge

"Have them Jump to humanities only known Colony" Ordered the Turian General "Alright, Admiral" Responded the Asari

_Meanwhile at Shanxi_

"Sir, the Allies are Ready, as are Fifty Percent of our Defenses." Reported a Brotherhood Soldier

"Good, Send word to the First, Third and Fifth Fleets to Stop sitting on their Asses and get here."

Said Hackett "Yessir" Responded the Brotherhood Soldier, Rushing over to a Communications console

"Sir, Over Two Hundred Thousand Bogeys just Jumped in! The Geth and Quarian Fleets are Going to Investigate, and our Fleets are coming in by the minute Incase of an Attack." Said a Navigations Officer

"Sir, It is the Council! Boarding Party are Launching, and Already we have taken many of their frigates."

Reported a Quarian in the EDC

"Have the Boarding Parties in frigates Send their Frigates into Other Larger craft while firing, and include the fact that they need to evacuate while starting the ramming process." Ordered Hackett

While This Strategy would Hold the Council off for a While, Their Sheer numbers would indeed Overwhelm The Human Fleets.

Meanwhile, on Red's ship the "Dawn of Sol"

"Have Our Secondary Energy Weapons Firing on Cruisers, and Tertiary weapons firing on Frigates, and the Main Plasma cannon Firing at That Giant Craft, The One that Looks like a Manta Ray with a Giant Pole through it."

"Sir, That is the "Destiny Ascension" It is the Council's Flagship." Said a Quarian EDC Crewman

"No matter, Just Fire our Giant guns at it!" Yelled Red in excitement, He did enjoy a good explosion, and Had never seen the Dawn of Sol's main gun fire before, as It was too overkill for any human Pirate ship

The Lights Flickered, and the Ship Rocked, As the massive Cannon fired, Tearing open a large hole in The Destiny Ascension, Which Harmed it, but did not Kill it.

"Fire Our Main and Secondary weapons at that thing!" Yelled Red, quite Pissed off that his Ship's main gun didn't put it down

This time, Not only did the Plasma Cannons Tear up the Destiny Ascension's armor, The Secondary Laser Beam turrets Raced Across, Council Ship unlucky enough to get Caught in the beam Being destroyed And cut off one of the Destiny Ascension's wings, Causing quite the Beautiful Explosion, And Making The Destiny Ascension's Hull Integrity Plummet to only 34%.

"Hell Yeah! That's What I'm Talking about!" Yelled Red in Sheer Excitement

"Actually, While we're At it I'm going to go get A Spacesuit on, Will Someone grab me a MIRV?" Said Red

"Will do, Sir" Said a Brotherhood Marine, Running to the Armoury

The Soldier Unlocked a Series of Cases, And retrieved the MIRV and 10 Magazines of MIRV Rounds, The New MIRV's Being Almost Quadruple The Power of the Old one's.

"Here sir." Said the Brotherhood Soldier, Calmly Handing a Spacesuited Red the MIRV

"Thank you kindly." Said Red, Stepping into the Airlock

As the Airlock Sealed, And he Stepped into the Vacuum a Kinetic Slug Flew overhead and Smashed into a severely Damaged Cruiser, Taking off One of the Wing like structures on its side, leaving it with only one engine, He also saw Many Council Ships exploding by the minute.

"Take this you Blue Alien Fucks!" Yelled Red, After Being Patched into the Asari's Comm's

He Pulled the Trigger of his MIRV, firing a Nuclear missile Straight into what He assumed was the Bridge, but was Actually a Hangar bay 2 Corridors away from The Reactor Airlock, The Missile Hit its Mark, The Blast Vaporizing walls and heading into Secondary and Primary Reactors, all exploding, The Ship Quickly Became a Fireball, and Pieces Tore into other craft and Destroyed them as well, Red has just Single handedly Destroyed The council Dreadnought.

"Lets See How Weak those Alien Fucks think we are now." Said Red


	8. Everything goes to hell

"Alright, Open the Airlock" Said Red to his Bridge Team, As he said those words several slugs slammed into the Dawn of Sol, Tearing Several holes in the ship, the already failing Kinetic barriers doing almost nothing to stop them "Goddamnit!" yelled Red, loading another MIRV round, and firing it after doing so, hitting a Dreadnought very much near the Bridge, and making it useless and exploding, however as Red fired the MIRV round, A slug impacted the Dawn of Sol's reactor.

"Wait..Isn't that hole leading to the Reato- OH SHIT!" Said Red, Leaping off of his Ship onto a nearby Frigate, right as the reactor blew as well. "This is for my Ship you Lizard Bastards!" Roared red, Firing yet another MIRV round, and Opening the Frigate's Airlock

As Red Walked to the Bridge he was Greeted by a Brotherhood Soldier

"Sir, Why are you here?" Asked the Soldier

"Because My God Damn ship blew up." Yelled Red,it was very loud despite being through a Titanium Space Suit

Red took off his suit and proceeded to the Bridge, relieving the Captain of duty and taking the place of Captain.

"Im Taking command of this vessel, the captain is relieved of command." Said Red, sitting in the Captains chair

"Alright, I want this Ships armaments, And name." asked Red

"Sir, it is the Arcturus, Sir and the Armaments are 4 Plasma throwers, 2 Laser Beam Turrets and 1 Ship mounted Tesla Cannon as our Main gun." Reported an Officer, Looking through Her Holo-Terminal

"Alright, the ship that blew up The Dawn of Sol, I want it gone now." Ordered Red

"Yessir" Said an Ensign, typing in commands to the cannons, aswell as coordinates

The Arcturus's main Gun fired, Tearing the killer of the Dawn of Sol into pieces and draining quite a bit of power.

"Hell yeah, that's what I call special Engineering!" yelled Red in excitement, however he frowned seeing endless waves of Turian and Asari Slugs flying at his Fleet, almost 600 craft were left in his fleet, and the enemy Fleet was still increasing.

"Holy Shit.." said Red, patching himself into the Fleet's communications channel

"This is High Elder Red, all craft fall back to Arcturus station and call in the Alliance 1st, 2nd,and 3rd Fleet's, and authorize use of the 5th 6th and 7th fleets as well, if they are needed.

"I want FTL on and us turned at the relay within 5 minutes." ordered Red to the Navigator and Pilot

With that, the Arcturus banged to what seemed like the left, and engaged FTL engines, PD turrets firing at the Enemy to cover their retreat

_Hacketts POV_

Rear Admiral Hackett awoke in a escape shuttle, with 3 others, Ensign Williams, Sargent Dornen, and a Brotherhood soldier in Air-tight T-67a Power Armor.

"My god…" Said Hackett, in sheer awe of the Human fleets retreating, and all of the destroyed craft, over 56% of which were Human.

"Does this thing have FTL?" asked Hackett

"No, Sir" Said the ensign

"Damn it, alright anything functioning nearby?" asked Hackett

"Yes, actually sir, there is a Enemy Corvette with a opened Hanger bay" said Williams, looking through an orbiting Camera, through her Pip-boy

"Engage Thruster towards it, And how many spare suits of T-67 do we have?" asked Hackett

"Only one, but I don't have training so, I'm guessing you'll wear it." Responded Williams

"Alright" said Hackett, opening the Armor up through the back and getting into the Nearly mech suit

The pod crashed into the Turian Corvette Valeran's flight deck, and Turian soldiers, what few there were on the tiny craft immediately went to investigate as the fleets engaged the orbiting defenses, some Turian craft being hit by the 4-5 Alliance craft left working's Nuclear warhead's

"Soldiers, there is a Enemy pod that has crashed in the Hangar, bring the Inhabitants into Custody and Interrogate them." Said the Turian captain over the Valeran's Intercom

A Turian Squadron, the only one onboard reported there and blew off the door.

However, they were greeted with 3 humans in T-67a armor, all with X-69 Gatling Lasers

"What in the Spirits!" screamed a Turian

"Open fire." Said Hackett, being the first to open fire, tearing apart a Turian soldier, while the Soldier and Dornan tore apart 3 out of the 5, leaving one soldier left.

"Eat this you human bastards!" yelled the last Turian soldier, before opening fire with his Rifle, hitting the Soldier in the gut, shoulder, and chest cavity, killing the poor soul.

"Dornan, Check him while I kill this bastard." Said Hackett, Pulling the trigger on his Gatling laser, tearing the Turians head off as he popped out of cover

"Lets get to the Bridge" said Hackett, motioning for Williams to get out of cover and come with them.


	9. Decapitated

As Hackett, Dornan and Ensign Williams were riding a elevator to the Bridge of the Turian corvette, Hackett checked his AE-9 Laser Rifle's ammunition and checked its Scope

"Alright Soldiers, lets take this bridge cleanly and do check your Ammo." Said Hackett to Dornan, and the now Combat armor wearing Ensign

"Yes sir" said Both of them as the Elevator door's opened

The bridge was filled with Computers, and had 3 windows, all with Emergency bulkheads should they be breached

"Alright, just give us your ship and you won't die." said Hackett to the Turian bridge crew

"Never!" roared the Turian captain, only to have his head shot off by an AE9 laser rifle

"Anyone else that stupid?" asked Dornan

The Turians were guided to their own craft's Prison cells by Ensign Williams

"Alright, lets head for the nearest system and Regroup with the fleets." Ordered Hackett, as they Flew to the Mass relay, and then to Arcturus station

As they arrived, they were greeted with a Horrendous sight.. The remainder of the Brotherhoods fleet, 600 ships were left after the Second battle for shanxi, now there were none.

Hackett saw 4 Human fighters, 56 alliance craft and 5 vertibirds flying around the giant debris field of Ships.

"UNIDENTIFIED SHIP! IDENTIFY YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!" Yelled a paranoid Human admiral

"Rear Admiral Hackett, Brotherhood navy." Responded Hackett.

"Well, sir there is no Brotherhood navy anymore, they died destroying the council fleet."

"Is the high elder alive?" asked Hackett

"Barely. We pulled him from the Arcturus, he was in a suit of T-67, so without that he would be dead." Responded the Admiral

"Great, and are the Quarians ok?" Asked Hackett

"Yes, their giant fleet was Bolstered by the geth, so their holding the system for us. The Alliance is coming so, The council is rather Fucked." Responded the Admiral

"How so?" Asked Hackett

"Well, not only do they have Admiral Johnson commanding them, they have 15 Dreadnoughts, all 7th generation AND. Over 10 Klicks long, they are the longest thing we've ever made, and they have a Weapon we've been making ever since we expanded past Sol."

"And what would that be?" Asked Hackett, looking at the destroyed Arcturus station

"Well, what I know is This, a Warhead with globs of the Most radioactive thing we've ever encountered is propelled by a field of plasma, and not that stuff that the Plasma throwers fire, im talking lightning, and the lightning produces Electro Magnetic Pulses, aswell as Frying any Building, ship, Vehicle or Soldier caught in its 4 Kilometer blast radius, and when the warhead is dropped, it dosent explode… It covers an Area the size of Rhode island, the Capital wasteland and Maryland combined in Radiation, enough to instantly mutate or kill anything caught in the blast."Said the Admiral

"My god, and we're going to use that on Shanxi!?" Exclaimed the Admiral

"What? Oh god no, we're sending those ships and some escorts to the Citadel." Said the Admiral

"Ah, I see" said the Admiral, eating a Bowl of Sugar Bombs Williams had brought with her.

_Johnsons POV_

"Alright, im going with the Dreadnoughts to the Citadel." Said Johnson, Immediately having his navigator plot the course and Going FTL towards the relays

His Fleet tended to Hackett's crew and gave them a Dreadnought for Hackett to command, and got ready for an assault on Shanxi

"Alright, sir we're a few seconds out from the Citadel." Reported Ensign Robinson

"Good have all ships prep their Burners." Ordered Johnson, as the upgraded "Titan" came out of FTL over the Zeta ward, their "Burner" ready to fire.

"Tell the fleet to fire their burners once over an arm" ordered Johnson, as the Ensign typed the order into her Holo terminal

As the "Titan" hovered over the Zeta ward, a blinding beam fired from under it, bathing the entire arm with Radiation, amplified electricity, and Electro magnetic pulses, causing the arm to not only go dark, but the population plummet from millions to only a few thousand.

"Get us over the Presidium then fire again." Blankly said Johnson

The "Titan" and the other craft in the fleet were met with Anti-Aircraft fire, but their Kinetic Barriers held it off with ease, and was over the presidium ring in no time.

"Fire!" exclaimed Johnson, as the Titans Burned fired, but missed the tower and hit the Presidium ring instead, breaking it and fracturing other areas, which broke soon after due to all the mass, making the citadel ultimately fly apart, killing millions, if not over a billion.

"Now those idiots will think twice about Fucking with humanity." Said Johnson, looking at the destruction.


	10. Revelations

"My Spirits.." said Admiral Sadis, looking at the Destroyed citadel, the arms and Presidium ring's flying apart, all at the Behest of 15 dreadnoughts.

"If they destroyed the Citadel..We cannot stop them.." Said Sadis, ordering all Turian fleets to retreat to Palaven, and abandon the Colonies, he only let the inevitable happen faster.

"Sadis! What do you think your doing!?" Asked Primarch Hakunamorken

"Making the Inevitable Go faster, and Defending our most important world" responded Sadis

"My spirits Sadis! Im only going to be Primarch a few more months at this rate!" roared Hakunamorken, Realizing the Turian's demise.

"Look, we need to hold our homeworld as long as possible.." responded Sadis,as his Cruisers entered Mass space to the Palaven system

"Hopefully we can get reinforced here" thought Sadis, as he exited Mass space, only to be greeted with over 3,000 Alliance craft, half of the upgraded Quarian fleet, 1,00 Geth ships, and around 500 Salarian union craft, all of which opened fire with whatever they had, tearing apart anything that was cauge in the killzone

"My Spirits! Evasive Maneuvo- BRACE FOR IMPACT!" yelled Sadis, seeing a very large Plasma slug coming right for their Bridge, it smashed the viewports, causing a vacuum, and started multiple plasma fires, and killing multiple Turians

"Get Enviro suits on!" yelled Sadis, losing his grip on his captains chair

"Oh spirits! Somebody help me!" said Sadis, losing his grip and falling into the void of space, his last sight was his Fleet, being decimated and multiple burning worlds, one of which was in the right position to be palaven.

"We..have lost…" eeked out Sadis, as he succumbed to the cold of Space.

_Hacketts POV_

"Alright, Lets head to Palaven and Give these bastards a war." Said Hackett, his fleet's soldiers already moving to Vertibirds.

"I'd digress…" said a familiar voice

"Who the he-Oh, hello Sir, glad to see you moving." Said Hackett in surprise

"We need to burn palaven, that is the only way they can know how we have felt, I have devised a plan…"

"What exactly would that be?" asked Hackett

"We burn the Asari and Turian's worlds, and then we Give them a world we terraform, one for each race.. But the twist is, before they get it, some will live in Vaults we have made for both species, and some will live on the highly irradiated surface, basicly we're putting them what we went through, and whenever they build back up, if they ever do.. we will ask them for technology we don't have, if they refuse we will repeat for however long it takes for them to bow before us, and understand what we have been through as a species." Explained Red

"That is rather…Dark, Sir." Said Hackett, his Dreadnought now being over Palaven

"Fire the Burning array after we've taken the set amount of civies and soldiers." Ordered Hackett, through his Communication unit

After a short period, an ensign spoke up

"Sir, we have taken all the necessary people, permission to light it ablaze?" asked the Ensign

"Granted" said Hackett

The "Autumns Dream's" Burner fired, irradiating an enormous portion of land, as well as decimating the populace in the area affected

"Alright, how is the Thessian burner fleet?" asked Hackett

"They have completed all objectives" replied an Ensign

"Good, now send them to the planets we've nuked." Said Red

"Yes sir.." said the Ensign

_Asari Admiral Rithita's POV_

"How did it get this way..in only 4 months.. they have destroyed the citadel and our Homes.." said Rithita

"It's not so bad.. their taking all the populace to planets they gave us.." said a Asari civilian

"Yes, we'll be arriving in a few seconds." Said a Human marine

"Go ahead and look at your new home" said the Human

What Rithita saw next was horrifying, she saw a barren, hell world

"What is this!?" roared Rithia

"Your home, for the next couple hundred years, we're gonna make you go through what we went through." Said the marine

"This.. is not right.." said Rithita

The marine's communicator buzzed, and he answered

"Sedate them? Roger that." Said the Marine, stepping out of the area, and pulling a valve, the last thing Rithita saw was a Airlock slam shut, and Gas filling the room.

"Damn… you…Demons…" said Rithita, passing out


	11. An Ancient Threat Arises

Admiral Rithita awoke in a large Steel Bunker, she noticed a large door closing, but stopping half way and then, she witnessed thousands of nuclear bombs firing on the planet, anything near the door, like her was burned, and irradiated beyond saving, however 8 of the 10 asari survived, and became something she had heard the humans call a "Ghoul"

"Why!" "Why are they doing this to us!?" yelled Rithita in agony, being soaked in Radiation

"Because" said an Asari, choking up blood

"Its what we did to them..." said the Asari, just after collapsing on the cold, steel door, dead.

After hearing that, Rithita was fortunate to fall to the floor, dead from the Poison of Radiation.

_Johnson POV_

**"**Now, since the new Turian and Asari worlds are set how we want them to be, we need to mop up any Turian resistance left." said Johnson

"Sir, reports are coming in from Earth, some type of advanced Warship is coming in, thousands of dreadnought and cruiser classes." reported a Comms officer

"Set course for earth, All power to FTL!" yelled Johnson, in rage that a Species dared to attack Earth

Within hours they arrived at Earth, what they were greeted with was horrifying, thousands of Alliance, Vegas, and Brotherhood craft destroyed, hundreds of Orbital defenses were firing at the gigantic Squid like monsters, the Orbital defenses tearing massive, gaping Holes in the "Reapers" as they were called by some Navy personel, none had landed on any Alliance planets, yet and Humanity could hold them off fairly well, but one saw Johnson's Dreadnought, and fired

"Max power to shields! i want engineers ready to fix the hull!" yelled Johnson, as a slug of molten Metal slammed into his ship, snapping his Kinetic barriers and burning the Titan's armor

"Fire everything!" roared Johnson, as over a hundred Plasma, and Laser bolts slammed in to the enemy craft, multiple Explosions flaring up across the enemy Craft

"You.. Will not defeat us." said a Dark, Robotic and Ominous voice

"Who the flying Doge shit was that?" yelled Johnson

"Sir, we're doing scans on the Enemy, only one Life sign and very, very large Eezo cores, aswell as what we beleive to be a AI Core holding whatever living thing is inside" reported a Bridge officer

"So, we're dealing with gigantic, Artificial Intelligence controlled Robots?" asked Johnson, confused

"Sort of, sir we beleive that a multitude of organic material was processed into that things Armor.." responded the Bridge officer

"Enough about biology! Fire once more!" roared Red, who had gotten up, despite docters orders, he had multiple Flesh wounds across his Body, and had to have multiple nerves and Bones replaced with Cybernetics

"Sir, you really should go lie back down.." Requested Johnson

"No, i need to get in this fight, fetch me a suit of T-67b and a MIRV" ordered Red to a nearby guard

after a few moments, the Guard returned with Red's gear, and red quickly suited up and let the Suit's Servos do almost all of the work, and stepped out of the Airlock

"Well.. im about to defeat you!" roared Red, firing a MIRV into the only Reaper standing out, the one with Rapid firing weapons and Yellow glowing eyes, the MIRV impacted its tentacles, tearing 3 off and damaging the underbelly of it

"Take that you Squid fucker" said Red


	12. Explosions Galore

The Monster was damaged, but not destroyed by Red's shot, he loaded again just as a beam fired at him, blowing him off of the Titans out Hull, and blowing off his left Leg, and puncturing his suit

"Aw shit!" yelled Red, frantically grabbing for his Laser Pistol, after a successful grab, he Seared what was left of his Leg

Red quickly sped towards a Orbital defense Platform, only for it to explode, however he noticed a Fighter speeding at him. it was mostly Un-damaged, as it neared him he reached for it, and just barely grabbed the wing, he began to climb to the Cockpit and boarded the Fighter and started it up

"Goddammit that hurts.." winced Red, injecting a stimpack to ease the Pain in his Leg

the Fighters Engines roared to life, but the Right Engine exploded after it began to produce thrust

"Oh god, can't something go right!?" he Roared, both in Pain and Anger, the Titan had already sent a Dropship to his location, which was trying to dodge fire from the "Reapers"

Red quickly popped the Fighters Cockpit open, and leaped successfully to the Vertibirds rear hatch,and successfully gripped a emergency release level, which he promptly twisted, and entered through a series of Bolted, titanium doors to the main Cabin, which he saw several Reapers break through what little remained of the Brotherhoods fleet, only for several very advanced craft to fly up, Red assumed they were Vegas, Red had noticed the absense of a Pilot, and was quite puzzled as to how the vertibird had flew to him.

Then, several husks jumped out from the Cockpit, presumably from behind a ledge

Red, who was holding on to a seat to stay upright promptly fell, and drew his Laser pistol

"Lets hope autumn kept this thing in good shape" Red thought, firing several beams of Energy into the Husks, which made a large hole through one's head, but the other leaped onto him and began to snap, just then a fighter swooped by, being tailed by an army of flying Balls firing Kinetic pulses, only they weren't firing at the Fighters, oh no their target was the one they assumed held the most Humans, the Vertibird

it exploded, sending Debris everywhere, and a Engine turbine blade almost cut Red in half

the last thing he saw was the Titan with holes and flames all over it, accompanied by several pods exiting the underbelly of the ship

Red awoke to a white room, a large light shining over him, it was bright and irritating to his Eyes he raised his Arm over his head to block it

"Sir! Sir i think he's awake!" yelled an Unknown, feminine voice

"Good." replied a gruff, strangely Turian sounding voice

Red lifted his body up, and saw Non-Alliannce technology, which informed him of his Location

A hand grasped his arm and he was thrown onto the Floor of the ship, and looked up to see a Turian, a scowl on his face

"Oh, great now i've been captured" Red muttered under his breath

"What was that Human?" the Turian growled

Red noticed a loose pipe, which he grabbed for, and it was much more loose then he first expected it came off, only to spray air into his face'

Red leaped at the turian, and began to bash the turians head inwards, he didn't stop until there was blue everywhere

Red promptly noticed a Kinetic pistol, and grabbed it, as well as a map of the Ship

"Great, now i have to get out of yet another situation." thought Red, beginning for the Armory, his armor was likely gone, as were his weapons due to a protocol Initiated by the Alliance, which destroyed their technology upon not being in human space, or the Self destruct being Disarmed should the Alliance be invading

* * *

A/N Sorry about not making a new chapter in forever, guys i've been adjusting to a new computer and trying to get Word on it, but to no Avail, anyway Put those reviews up!

* * *

Codex Entry: Alliance Fighters

Theese fighters are much like Pre-war designs, only carrying High powered Plasma cannons and Tesla Autocannons, aswell as a Stock of missiles carrying Plasma Warheads, theese fighters are the Bane of the Asari and Turians, due to the fact they can swarm and take down a Asari or Turian cruiser within an hour.


End file.
